Mais Uma Conquista de Fred?
by Srtah. Nice
Summary: Será que depois de tanto tempo a amizade continua a mesma? Saudade, Raiva, Proteção, Agradecimento, Ciúmes, Amor. Será que tudo isso fará o impossivel ou o impossivel pode virar realidade?
1. Trailer

**Mais Uma Conquista De Fred? Fred and Angelina **

**Trailer:**

**...Eles eram só quatro amigos ou só amigos??...  
...mais quais sentimentos eles podem sentir é fazer pelo outro??...**

...Saudade...  
-Ei Angel – Gritou Fred ao ver Angelina no expresso  
-FRED – respondeu com um abraço

**...Amizade...  
**- Valeu Angel – respondeu Fred diante a ajuda de Angelina Johnson - Que nada, Fred – disse Angelina – amigos são pra essas coisas – continuou com um falso tom de felicidade fazendo Alicia rir enquanto ajudava Jorge guardar os materiais.

**...Raiva...  
**- mas...- Fred tentou argumentar  
- SAI LOGO DAQUI, FRED – berrou Angelina – VOCÊ NÃO ME DEVE DROGA DE EXPLICAÇÃO NENHUMA – continuou ela segurando as lagrimas.

**...Proteção...  
**- SOLTA ELA AGORA – ordenou Fred  
- Isso por que você quer? – provocou o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, Marcos Flint.

**...Agradecimento...  
**- Obrigado, Fred – Agradeceu Angelina em meio lagrimas.  
- amigos são pra essas coisas – respondeu meio bricalhão fazendo Jorge rir acompanhado por Alicia.

**...Ciúmes...  
**- uhuu – completou Fred mais baixo- essa Geans e e litealmente gost...  
- Pare ai mesmo Fred Weasley, e se você tentar completar essa frase eu...por Merlin o que essa garota tem hein? – interrompeu Angelina se levantando bruscamente da grande mesa da Grifinória.

**...Amor...  
**- Não... Não quero ser mais uma das suas conquistas Fred – implorou Angelina ao sentir que Fred finalmente a dominará.  
- È você não vai ser – respondeu ele num sussurro no ouvido de Angelina – vai ser o meu amor – continuou ele pouco antes de se inclinar para beija – lá

**E no final tudo seria mais uma conquista ou um amor??**

O que pode acontecer quando uma amizade ultrapassa as regras e vira amor??


	2. 1 Donzelas e Expressos

**1. Donzelas e Expressos **

Mais um ano em hogwarts se iniciava era possível ver a agitação dos alunos de Hogwarts com seus malões atravessando entre pelos tijolos entre as plataformas 9 e 10, indo para a plataforma 9 3/4 entre eles seis cabeças ruivas uma morena e a ultima castanha, Fred e Jorge Weasley foram os primeiros a atravessar a barreira da estação.

- Ei Angel – gritou Fred chamando atenção de Angelina Jonshon que conversava animadamente com Alicia Spinnet e Kátia Bell, ao ouvir a voz do do ruivo a morena rapidamente se virou.

- FRED! – gritou a rapariga morena ao abraçar.

- Calma ai Angel, ta parecendo minha mãe!- disse ele depois de retribuir o abraço de Angelina e agora recebendo um tapa fraco dela.

-Adivinha quem é a nova capitã do time de quadribol? – perguntou Alicia já apontava pra Angelina.

- Aew – começou Jorge dando um rápido abraço e um beijo na amiga- parabéns Angelina – continuou

- UAU – exclamou Fred puxando a morena para um abraço – i ai chefinha??

Qual vai ser a próxima ordem? – zombou o ruivo

- cala a boca e entra logo no expresso – respondeu rindo

- o que você quiser! – continuou Fred

- ah você não muda, Fred - respondeu pensando _" daria tudo pra isso meu ruivo"_ – suspirou

Se despediram de Katie e procuraram um compartimento vazio.

- então Gemialidades Weasley? – perguntou Alicia encostada nas pernas de Jorge comendo doces

- Isso ai Ali – respondeu Fred enquanto brigava com Angelina pelo ultimo sapo de chocolate.

- eles parecem crianças, né?- perguntava Alicia a Jorge.

- um pouco mais que isso – respondeu o ruivo. Quando Angelina finalmente conseguirá pegar o chocolate de Fred, acabou se desequilibrando e caindo no colo dele.

- De que vocês tão cochichando ai hein? – perguntou Angelina levantando do colo de Fred ainda rindo.

- Da linda "amizade" de vocês dois – respondeu Jorge ironizando a palavra amizade, levando uma cotovelada de Alicia e um olhar mortal de Fred.

- Ah sim - respondeu Angelina corada, fazendo Alicia sorrir.

- sabia que você tem um lindo sorriso, Ali – murmurou Jorge no ouvido da loira.

- A Jorge não começa, ok? – advertiu a garota se levantando

- ta bom, ta bom – respondeu com um muxoxo **"**_mais você ainda vai ser minha"_ pensou determinado.

- onde ta o Lino? – perguntou Angelina

- por quê? Ta com saudade das cantadas dele? – perguntou Fred sarcasticamente amargurado

- Ai Fredinho mal jeito – avisou Jorge ao ver a expressão de Angelina, que era uma mistura de raiva e confusão.

- Cala a boca, Jorge – Esbravejou Angelina – eu só queria saber Sr.Weasley

-É a gente tem que se arrumar não é Angel? – disse Alicia evitando o começo de uma discursão, quando Fred abriu a boca para revidar.

- tudo bem a gente pode ficar - disse Jorge brincalhão

- Jorge sai! – gritou Alicia – é você também - disse apontando para Fred.

Os gêmeos saíram praguejando baixinho Jorge por ter sido expulso do compartimento e Fred pela discursão com Angelina.

- ai Ali! – disse Angelina desmoronando em cima de um dos bancos exausta e confusa – eu não o entendo!

- Ei Angie – disse Alicia indo até a amiga – é ciúme olha pelo lado bom isso significa que ele pelo menos gosta de você! – disse em tom de animação

- Ok,Ok – respondeu a morena com um belo sorriso – agora conta do Jorge!

- O que qué tem? - perguntou a loira fingindo inocência.

- A Srta. Alícia Spinnet pode me contar tudo – implorou Angelina Jonshon enquanto elas colocavam as vestes de Hogwarts.

- você sabe, ele sempre fala coisas bonitas, mas acho que ele não gosta mesmo de mim – respondeu caindo em um dos bancos.

- Será que dá pras donzelas abrirem a porta logo? – gritou Jorge do outro lado.

- Oh sim Jorge querido, tinha me esquecido de vocês – respondeu abrindo a porta.

Na continuação da viagem que não durou muito tempo, um silencio constrangedor se estalou no compartimento. Na parada em hogsmeade

Eles se acomodaram em uma das carruagens, permanecendo o mesmo silencio de antes com alguns comentários maldosos de Jorge, alguns chutes de Alicia e olhares pidões de Angelina e Fred. A conversa até o salão comunal, depois do banquete e a seleção dos alunos foi mais tranqüila trocavam comentários com Alicia e Jorge sobre o novo dito do chapéu seletor.

- Ah gente vocês dois não podem ficar brigados! – censurou Alicia – já estou farta disso, não é Jorge? – continuou sentando

- uhum – respondeu Jorge sem interesse, fazendo a loira revirando os olhos

- Olha aqui Fred você não pode sentir ciúmes da Angelina porque ela perguntou onde tava o Lino eles são só amigos – falou com o outro ruivo – e você Angel não pode ficar com raiva do Fred porque ele ficou com ciúmes de você! Isso é normal entre amigos – terminou enfatizando bastante a ultima palavra.

- E namorar também é gente! –completou Fred fazendo Angelina corar e Fred o olhar ameaçadoramente

- Agora se levantem e peçam desculpa – falou a loira mais uma vez os puxando como crianças

- Desculpa – murmuraram um frente ao outro.

- é?? – apressou Alicia

- Por Mer... – começou a morena mas foi interrompida por mais um dos abraços de Fred

- isso ai – parabénizou a outra, se sentando no sofá ao lado de Jorge e deitando a cabeça no colo do outro ruivo – assim que a titia gosta.

- gugúdadá, pra você também titia! – respondeu Fred agora dividindo uma poltrona com Angelina.

* * *

- Angelina acorda – gritou Alicia da sua cama – Angelina! – gritou mais alto tentando acordar a rapariga  
- **ACORDA LOGO! A GENTE TÁ ATRASADA!–** berrou a loira fazendo a morena acordar atordoada e rapidamente se vestindo  
- droga, droga, droga- murmurava enquanto se vestia  
- Se a gente correr ainda pega o final do café da manhã – falou Alicia colocando as botas, enquanto Angelina escovava os dentes.  
- Vamos logo – gritou a morena do banheiro, se dirigindo a porta do quarto  
- uhum – concordou a outra correndo

Passaram correndo pelo salão comunal e desceram as escadas o mais rápido possível quando pararam já próximas ao Salão Principal.  
- A ... gen-nte – respirou fundo procurando fôlego – peg-g-ar o .. o café! – a outra apenas concordou com a cabeça, provavelmente sem fôlego também.  
- Olá meninas – disse a voz irreconhecível de Lino Jordan assim que se aproximaram  
- Bom dia – disseram os gêmeos em uníssono  
- Olá Lino,Oi Fred e Jorge – cumprimentou Alicia  
- Dia – respondeu Angelina ainda sonolenta pegando o copo de suco de abóbora de Fred  
- Hei garota você ta ficando mal acostumada – brincou ele tirando uma mexa de cabelo de cima de seus olhos  
- Então Lininho onde você estava ontem? – perguntou Jorge – teve até briga por você! – alfinetou levando um chute de Alicia  
- Tava com a Geans – respondeu abobado  
- Oh sim, Geans – respondeu Fred malicioso  
- uhum Geans – completou o outro gêmeo com a mesma malicia  
- maldita – sussurrou Alicia num tom que só Angelina ouviria  
- desgraaçadaaaaa – respondeu a outra cantarolando  
- Olá! – disse Carmit Geans passando pela mesa da grifinoria  
- Oi – responderam os três parecendo hipnotizados pela garota  
- humm – começou Fred – essa Geans e bastante gost...  
- Pare ai mesmo Fred Weasley, se você ousar completar essa frase eu ... por Merlin o que essa garota tem hein?! – perguntou se levantando bruscamente da mesa se dirigindo a saída  
- nada mais que você – respondeu Lino com um olhar ousado em direção a morena  
- C-A-L-A – A – B-O-C-A – balbuciou Fred em resposta  
- Eu vou atrás dela – respondeu Alicia com um tom de irritação, fazendo o mesmo percurso que a amiga  
- Também te amo, meu docinho – disse Jorge a loira que corria em direção a porta  
- É Jorginho! Ta gostando da Alicia né? – alfinetou o gêmeo  
- E você não sabe como! – respondeu o outro com o olhar malicioso

- Eii Angel! – suspirou Alicia assim que achou a morena próxima a sala de transfiguração, a primeira aula do dia  
- O que aquela maldita tem a mais que a gente? – perguntou a outra  
- Boa pergunta! – exclamou a loira  
- maldita – terminou deixando uma lagrima solitária escapar  
- Não fica assim Angel! Eles são uns mulherengos mesmo, se a gente quiser entrar na mesma família e ter filhos Weasleys meu bem ... Nada de abaixar a cabeça! – falou a loira tentando animar a amiga  
- é mesmo Ali! – respondeu a morena confiante – é o primeiro passo é ...  
- não chorar! – completou a outra já de pé!  
- Certo! –falou a morena também se levantando – afinal ninguém rouba MEU ruivo!  
- isso ai! – completou a outra – nossos ruivos!  
- Vamos entrar! – declarou Angelina já gargalhando, apontando para as cadeiras que ela, Fred, Alicia e Jorge se sentavam no fundo da sala.  
- Argh, esse ano ta sendo o mais dificil – choramingou Alicia tentando transfigurar um animal qualquer  
- É eu sei! – concordou Angelina  
- muito bem! Os que não conseguiram transfigurar tentem como tarefa de casa, podem ir –dispensou a professora de Transfiguração – Srta. Johnson fique, por favor. –pediu a professora  
- Oh sim professora – respondeu Angelina  
- Angel se precisar de ajuda estamos lá fora! – sussurrou o Fred, saindo da sala  
- Bem Srta. Johnson fico muito contente que seja a nova capitã do time de quadribol – começou a professora  
- Obrigada professora – respondeu com orgulho  
- Mas você já tem idéia de quando vão ser os testes de seleção? – perguntou a mestra  
- Não - respondeu desanimada  
- então, por favor, vá a minha sala depois do almoço, tudo bem? –  
- tudo bem – respondeu  
- Pode ir então Johnson – se despediu a professora da morena  
- Até logo, professora – se despediu a garota  
- Até!

- ì! – zombou Fred – pela cara dela é detenção!  
- bobo! – respondeu Angelina dando a língua ao ruivo – era só pra escolher do dia pros testes de quadribol  
- Ah sim - disse Alicia – é você já sabe quando vai ser?  
- provavelmente nesse sábado – respondeu eufórica  
- É Fredinho é bom a gente treinar sabe! – provocou Jorge  
- É mesmo porque só a Srta. Johnson tem lugar no time – respondeu o outro na brincadeira  
- eles tão certos sabe Alicia você já viu como o Sam Wender voltou das férias – alfinetou a morena  
- Ah é você não me falo nada! – disse a loira indignada  
- Hei! Ali, eu também não só de se jogar fora! – exclamou Fred se fingindo de ofendido, fazendo todos rir  
- to sem fome – falou Alicia olhando a comida  
- hum eu também – concordou Angelina  
- Olá Johnson – cumprimentou a enjoada voz de Carmit Gean, garota popular do 7º ano de cabelos castanhos ralos e pele pálida, poucamente desenvolvida mentalmente achando que a beleza é o melhor.  
- O que quer? – perguntou Angelina de forma mais grosseira  
- Humpf ... Que educação! – comentou Jéssica Brown, loira de cabelos com cachos falsos, tendo uma irmã mais nova que parece seguir todos seus passos.  
- E você quieta – esbravejou Alicia apontando para a garota  
- Briga! – sussurrou Jorge o lado de Alicia  
- Então fale logo o que quer – apressou Angelina mais uma vez, agora indo para o lado de Fred  
- fiquei sabendo que você é a nova capitã do time de quadribol – respondeu Carmit  
- isso mesmo - respondeu a morena rígida  
- que azar tem a Grifinória ter você como capitã! – respondeu a garota  
- A é?! E porque? – perguntou novamente em tom ameaçador  
- porque você - respondeu olhando para Angelina com repugnância – é incapaz de conseguir mais do que fracassar. – respondeu vitoriosa  
-E vocês acham mesmo que eu tenho que me curvar e fazer o que vocês querem? – perguntou sarcástica a morena, agora empurrando Carmit contra a parede próxima ao salão principal.  
- Calma Angel! – disse Fred segurando a garota pela cintura  
- vamos sair daqui Carmit – pediu Jéssica que parecia aterrorizada  
- vamos! – concordou a garota já se retirando  
- Nossa Angel você ta muito nervosa, precisa de terapia – Fred se pronunciou malicioso pousando o rosto no pescoço dela  
- que tipo de terapia? – perguntou a garota ainda rubra de raiva  
- sabe Angel tem muitas daquelas que você usa agulha, tapa, mordida, cosquinha, massagem ... ah sim também tem a do sono – dessa vez quem respondeu foi Jorge – e tem a melhor a do beijo! – respondeu olhando para Alicia – você não quer testar alguma Ali?  
- Oh sim – respondeu a loira – estou precisando mesmo de uma boa noite de sono – continuou recebendo um muxoxo em resposta  
- qual você ia usar na Angel? – perguntou Alicia a Fred, se aproximando de Jorge.  
- a de beijo e claro – respondeu o ruivo puxando a morena repentinamente e fazendo um caminho de beijos no pescoço dela, arrancando cócegas dela que esperneava parecendo criança nos braços de Fred.  
- Pará Fred! – gritou ela assim que percebeu as horas – eu tenho que ir à sala da professora McGonagall! – falou assim que se soltou dos braços do ruivo  
- Tchau Angel!! – gritou Alicia assim que a menina saiu correndo  
- Tchau – falaram em uníssono os gêmeos

* * *

- Licença professor – falou uma certa morena na porta  
- Oh sim Srta. Johnson entre a professora Minerva já avia me avisado do seu atraso, sente-se e anote as atividades no quadro – respondeu o professor Flitwick

Assim fez a morena se sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre, entre a cadeira de Fred e Alicia.

- í ai Angel como foi com a tia Mi? – perguntou Fred assim que a morena pegou sua pena  
- os testes serão nesse sábado pela manha às 9 horas - respondeu a garota ainda copiando  
- A Angel tão cedo? – perguntou fazendo biquinho  
- acordar cedo às vezes faz bem – disse com um sorriso deixando a pena de lado  
- agora que vocês terminaram de copiar as instruções, já podem testar. – continuou o professor animado – Srta. Johnson e Spinnet, por favor, peguem as caixas no fundo da sala, por favor – pediu o professor

Angelina e Alicia se levantaram sobre um mar de assovios e cantadas dos colegas de classe inclusive os de Lufa – Lufa.

- Eu não sei o que vêm nessas garotas – falou ou praticamente gritou a enjoada Carmit  
- Nem eu – concordou a Jéssica Bown  
- O que vocês duas não tem juntas – respondeu um aluno de Lufa-Lufa, fazendo toda sala gargalhar  
- Pronto, Pronto – berrou o pequeno professor que parecia ter um sorriso nos lábios – agora ao trabalho.

- eu to muito cansada – exclamou Angelina se sentando numa poltrona do salão comunal longe da multidão de alunos que se formava, depois do almoço.  
- eu to com sono – disse Alicia já sentada numa poltrona com Jorge  
- deixa eu sentar ai Angel – pediu Fred a morena  
- uhum - respondeu abrindo espaço pro garoto  
- Angel você ta acordada ? – perguntou Fred a garota que estava instalada em seu peito depois de fazer diversas perguntas a garota sem obter resposta  
- Nããão – respondeu sonolenta  
- OLHA AQUI GAROTA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – berrou a conhecida voz, no salão comunal que agora só estava sendo ocupado por poucos alunos.  
- Ai Morgana! – exclamou Angelina pulando – o que deu nessa Geans agora?  
- VOCÊ É DOIDA? – gritou a outra voz escandalizada**

* * *

**

_**Fim de mais um capitulo xD  
jah tô escrevendo o capitulo 3  
Gente Comenta, táh?!  
Pq disso depender o proximo cap.  
BzÔ**_


End file.
